Journey Across Alola
by FireflyLake
Summary: Follow the next generation of trainers on their journeys in Alola. Faces old and new will be making appearances. Focusing on Selene, Elio, Hau and Lilie. See how their journeys all tie in together.
1. ¡Alola! Alola!

"That's great news! So when will you be getting here? Tomorrow? Yes. We'll come don't worry. Alright then, see you when you get here!" Putting down the phone the woman walked back into the kitchen where her husband sat talking to an old man. "Oh! Hala I didn't hear you come in. How are you?" She moved gracefully towards him, giving him a hug.

"I'm doing good Serena, thank you. I just dropped by to see how things were going for you two. I heard about someone's birthday coming up and I couldn't stop myself from visiting. Isn't that right Ash?" He looked to him with a wide grin.

Ash rubbed the back of his head, laughing a bit nervously. "Yes, right." He agreed then cleared his throat. "Unfortunately it's late so maybe another day?"

Hala nodded, his excitement toned down. "Tomorrow then! Sorry for interrupting. Have a goodnight you two!" He waved to them and left back to his home.

Serena took a seat next to Ash giving him a look. "So... Hala was "just visiting" was he?"

"Actually about that... he was hoping to give-" Ash was cut off by the yawning of a small girl in the doorway.

Her black hair was a mess and her blue eyes struggled to stay open. "Mama? Papa? What's going on?" She walked over to them sleepily.

Ash reached a hand out and ruffled her hair even more. "What are you doing out of bed Selene?" He sighed and shook his head. "I wanted to talk to your mother about it first, but I guess now that you're here and awake this is as good a time as any." He picked her up and put her on his lap.

Selene looked up at her parents confused. "Papa? What is it?" She was trying to fight to stay awake.

Taking a moment to himself he continued. "Well Selene, you're turning ten pretty soon. Which means you'll be old enough to go out on your own if you would like." He looked to Serena who was starting to understand why Hala was there. "Well Hau's grandpa thought that seeing how you're both of age, you might like your first partner." Ash smiled at Serena who was also happy at the offer.

Selene's eye grew wide. "Really Papa? You mean it? He means it right, Mama?" She looked back and forth between them excitedly. "You told him yes right? Please say you did!" She looked at them eagerly.

After a while of excitement she tired herself out. As Ash tucked her into bed he could hear her mumbling about which starter pokemon she would choose. The two looked at their daughter from the doorway to her room. It seemed to them that not long ago they were excitedly awaiting the day their journeys began.

"She's so sweet. I hope she can wait an extra day or two though." Serena looked back to Ash who had his arms wrapped around her. "I was on the phone with Shauna earlier. She said that they are going to be moving nearby. Her and Elio will be arriving tomorrow. She said Calem is busy with a few things and will be coming the week after."

Ash kissed her forehead before turning her. "I take it you want to hold off until after they've settled in?" He smiled at her knowing her motives. "Alright, but be prepared to handle the excitement."

They both laughed at what they knew was to come. A new adventure.


	2. Prepare For Trouble!

Selene ran about her room throwing her clothes together and packing her bag. She had been waiting for this day ever since she could remember. Normally the kids in Alola would wait until they were eleven to get their first pokemon, but Hala had decided to make an exception for her. Little Selene was so excited she didn't notice her father in the door way.

Chuckling at the sight before him Ash knocked on the door to get her attention. "You almost ready there Kiddo?" He smiled remembering how he was when he got his first Pokémon. "Come on, your mom is waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Alright Daddy!" Slinging her bag over her shoulder and throwing her hat on she ran over and grabbed his hand. "Let's go! Let's go!" She pulled him down the hallway and into the kitchen. As she ran in she saw the usual sight of Delphox helping her mother cook and Pikachu running around. There was something different though as she saw an older woman sitting down at the table. "Grandma!"

Delia turned to her granddaughter with a sweet smile. "Selene, my how you've grown!" She hugged Selene and giggled at her excitement. "So Selene, a little pidgey told me you are getting your first pokemon today. Is that right?" Folding her hands in her lap she smiled already knowing the answer.

"Yep! Papa and Mama talked with Mr. Hala last night and he said he would give me one. Now we are just waiting for Elio and Hau." Selene gave her a big smile than ran over to play with Pikachu.

Ash sat down with his mother at the table as they watched Selene run around. "She really is growing up so fast, it makes me wonder how you were able to handle me growing up sometimes." He looked over to his mother who was quite amused with his behavior. "What?"

Stifling a giggle, Delia composed herself. "She's just like you were when you were her age. It's true it was hard to let you go, but watching you grow and seeing the man you have become..." Delia smiled, but couldn't hide the tears in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you Honey. I just wish your father were around."

Selene ran over to her grandmother, Pikachu in her arms. "You okay Grandma?" She looked up at her with wide, concerned eyes.

"I'm fine Darling. Don't you worry about me. You go have your fun." Without another word she waved her off to continue her conversation with Ash.

* * *

After some breakfast they started getting ready to head out. Serena and Selene chatted with Grace via Serena's old holo caster. As their chat came to an end there was a loud knock on the door followed by the ever loud voice of Hau.

"Alola everyone! Hey Selene are you ready?" Hau had his arms crossed behind his head with a goofy smile on his face. Impatient as usual he looked to Selene motioning her to hurry up.

Selene looked to her parents with pleading eyes. "Mama, Papa can I go ahead with Hau? Please? I promise we'll be good!" Her eyes went back and forth between them as she waited for their answer.

Serena looked to Ash before giving in. "Alright, you can go ahead, but go straight there. We'll catch up with you two shortly." She smiled and waved the two off as they ran out excitedly.

* * *

Running down the path from her home to Hau'oli City Selene took in as much of the scenery as possible. Wild Pokémon were everywhere; no matter where she looked there was a group of at least three Pokémon. "I can't wait to get our Pokémon! What about you Hau?"

With fire in his eyes he gave her his famous big, toothy grin. "I can't Wait! I'm gonna beat the old man and prove I'm the best!" He was loud and filled with excitement. "What is your goal?" He slowed down as they neared the terminal.

She was about to reply when she saw a familiar figure waiting by the front. "Hey is that-" Selene didn't get to finish as she was knocked down by an older girl running by her.

The girl kept running with an Alolan Meowth following closely beside her. Only a couple seconds passed before a group of adults ran by as well. Just before she disappeared from the public's site she locked eyes with Selene and Hau, who was trying to help her up. A grin found its way on the girl's face just as she vanished into a cloud of smoke.

"What was that about? Team Skull maybe?" Hau looked off in the direction of the crowd. "Then again, that didn't quite look like their outfit." He was puzzled, but didn't give it too much thought.

A police officer came over shortly after to check on them. After confirming that they were okay he asked if they knew any details that might help.

Selene answered the best she could, but ultimately didn't have anything helpful to offer. Before the officer could walk away she tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. "Um... that girl was with Team Skull right? Or was she just a thief?" It didn't really make a difference to her, but she still found herself curious over it.

"That girl is a member of Team Rocket. It seems they can't stay in one region they have to infect all of them. Don't you worry though, we will stop them!" With that the officer patted her and Hau on the head and left.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the wait. What do you guys think? For those who already saw this all I did was revise a little so don't bother rereading it. Have a good day or good night wherever you may be. ^_^**_


End file.
